Name it
by Nsarg
Summary: Nanoha is a high school student that is enslaved to a maniatic, pervert and slightly crazy evil genious
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MSLN nor any of its characters.

With that taken care of I'll only give a few warnings

This is the first fanfic or story I ever write, so if you find something not understandable don't be surprised.

I don't use english very much (though I can understand very well) so if you see bad orthography, misspellings, bad synta, etc. Again don't be surprise.

Even in my main language orthography, grammar and literature are not my forte, so ... you get the point.

I appreciate any help, comments and constructive criticism.

This one was done in colaboration with a friend of mine that decided not to make a profile, and I don't feel like publishing her name (being that she hardly ever uses her name on the Net I doubt she'd liked it anyway)

* * *

NANOHA POV

Here she was again, a young long haired brunette scribbling as fast as she could, trying to finish a large amount of math problems, all thanks to their teacher, a grumpy old man who always said "There is no better way to learn something than to repeat it, and repeat it, and repeat it still until you can no longer forget it", her blue eyes had bags underneath caused by the late night sleeping cause by that.

"Ne~, Nanoha~Cha~n, you know you shouldn's skip pa~ssage~s, right?, ri~ght?" her companion, a short haired brunette, whose blue eyes are a shade lighter than her own said in - what she considered - a rather annoying a sing song voice, causing her to mutter under her breath "Did she had to wait until it was almost finished to remind me?" she thought, while erasing a good part of the math exercise being currently worked on, and re-write it down with the same carelessness her friend would normally do so, 'thank god she never actually listened to me about that' she thought in the process.

Yes, the proud Nanoha Takamachi, Captain and president of the archery's team and club, second best student of the second grade and one of the top students of the whole school, acting as the slave of none other than Yagami Hayate, one of the few students of the TSAB High School who passed her evenings in the detention room in a semi-daily basis, the most infamous prankster the little town had ever known, president of the sewing(cosplay) club, and oddly enough another of the best graded students of the complex, even before she had become her best friend's "mistress", some sort of genius who could achieve excellence with the bare minimum effort, a diabolic raccoon girl who could manipulate anyone once she knew their weaknesses.

'And how did I end like this?', she continued her train of thought, while still trying to rewrite the previously erased problems, 'All because of that blond' Yes that blond, the only girl who had bested her ever since she entered mid-high school, the very best student, who was also good at sports, beautiful, with a grace, elegance, and an mysterious aura that seemed to attract everyones attention, the school idol who, even though easily became the center of attention in just about everywhere she went, still managed to be avoid giving any hints of what her private life was, of how she really was, that girl had become an issue, just like Nanoha thought she would be, ever since she learned about her existence.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Two month's had passed since the begin of the new term, and unlike what she had expected at first, she had become the second grade students representative, all because that blond haired girl, Fate Testarossa Harlown had rejected the position, apparently she had some 'private affairs' that required the girl to leave as soon as school finishied, most of the other students, specially the ones that belonged to the recently formed "Fate club" had been disappointed, that was the first time she had actually seen her, the first time she learned of the amount of power a person could have in others, the first time she thought that her "Responsibility" was about to become a very tiering job, the first time she felt intimidated of something she was about to do.

Just like that she started her duties, planning events, managing activities, and some times maintaining the school's rules and policies.

half a year had gone by, and she had already become used to her new routine, her initial shyness when asking any of her classmates to "hand over the photo's" had almost completely dissapeared, the photos of the blond school idol managed to be introduced, exchanged and bought among both boys and girls, Nanoha had even caught some teachers with them, The copper haired girl seriously didn't understand what was going on their heads, sure, the girl seemed nice, beautiful, smart...

the closest thing to perfection she had ever seen, but that didn't mean they had to stop doing whatever they were just because she entered the room, or did something good, or smiled, Nanoha wondered how that could happen, and she kept doing so for some more weeks, until one day curiosity got the best of her, instead of just discarding those confiscated items, the girl observed a few of them, once again she found the girl was really pretty, and she certainly enjoyed having looked at the photos, but still it wasn't such a big deal, the photo's were discarded soon after and the brunette kept doing her things, she felt better then, and decided that maybe looking at the pictures from time to time wasn't very bad.

Time kept passing, and slowly, but surely, the amount of time she passed looking at the photo's increased, soon enough shs noticed that, more than that silky looking blond hair, more than her creamy white skin, more than her long legs or well endowed body, what Nanoha liked the most where her eyes, those burgundy irises that seemed to radiate warmth, and kindness and.. and something else, something she knew, something she somewhat couldn't name, she wondered what it was, she wondered why it seemed so familiar, yet so different, so unknown.

It was like that how it all started, like a little snow ball, that kept going down the hill, augmenting in size increasingly faster, until it finally gets out of control.

She discovered things about the blond, things she wondered if anyone else had noticed, things she wondered if the school idol knew, but more importantly she began to discover things about herself, things she didn't think she could feel.

In time Nanoha stopped discarding some of the photo's, her collection increasing bit by bit.

An album was bought, one that allowed het to easily switch position's, the ones she liked the most where always on top, the rest weren't as well organized, but it didn't matter, not really, because she only wanted to enjoy them for a little while, still she couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite every time she complained with her classmates, 'What would they do if they knew?', Nanoha wondered that many times, but whenever a photo she really, really liked fell in possession she was much too happy to let it go.

Her notes went down a bit, Nanoha didn't know if it was because of her new hobby or because the little guilt she felt didn't let her concentrate quite as much, but she didn't care, not about that, her parent's would be okay with it, and she wasn't really trying to stand out, it was just the way things where, Nanoha's place as the second best student of the second grade was still in her hands, and her collection wasn't that big to be considered an obsession, at least she didn't thought it was, not back then.

But then something happened, a feeling Nanoha wasn't aware of suddenly made itself present, she didn't know if it started big, or if it simply went unnoticed, hidden between the many other new things she was still unable to comprehend, until it was too big to ignore it, jealousy, The blue eyed girl was jealous of someone

she only knew by sight, and although she knew she shouldn't feel like that, even if she knew she shouldn't feel so possessive about the blond, she did.

She had decided, she would stop it, no one else would see Fate, not in the photo's at least, because Nanoha was aware it was stupid to try to forbid anyone to actually look at her, because the only way to do it was to hurt Fate, and she didn't want that, 'Wonder if I can blind everyone else though', the idea still came from time to time.

"if you want to get rid of the problem, you had to start at the source", her father had said to Nanoha when she disguised her intentions as a way to keep her school rules unbroken, with that in mind she began to hunt the photographer's, most of whom - she discovered - actually only did it for the money, that was until she reached "her", her very best friend, the one who had supported her, who had shared tears and laughs with her, someone who unfortunately didn't mind doing her a favor, the one who took the most beautiful of all of the images she saw up till then, and it was then that her freedom ended, because when her friend was going to rip the photo's she saw in her hands, right then and there she stopped het, of course Nanoha had tried to put an excuse to Hayate, but she couldn't quite found the time to think of much, and even she knew it wasn't very easy to believe, the fact she had over reacted a little didn't help her situation either, Hayate of course being herself had put a hand on her chin, her eyes shining and a cat like smile making its way on her face, the interrogation began.

Not much after her short haired friend had began her questioning a smile appeared on her face just like the short haired brunette had deduced her secret, just like that she had bound herself to her best friend's every whim.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Nanoha blinked, observing her finished work, she was so fortunate to be able to do just about anything at the same time she did math.

"Finished", the long haired brunette said, letting her pencil fall to the floor, her head resting in the table, never in her life had she felt so tired, oh how she hated math, oh how she hated that old teacher, who assigned so much work to them, though that was more because of that short haired brunette, whom every desire she had the shameful necessity to fulfill, and all because of...

"Hmm... perfect, perfect, next time don't use so much space though, and you have to imitate better my handwriting, but I feel forgiving today so let's leave it like this", her friend said, Hayate had took the notebook not much time ago and was looking at it. Putting the notebook inside her backpack her friend searched for a small case in there, and opened it.

"Here as promi...", I

Hayate couldn't finish her phrase though because the grumpy zombie like girl, who just a second ago looked like she would faint from overworking herself had jump-passed her, taking the case from her hand, and looked like a kid in a candy store, "Aaa she looks so cute here", taking the photo's out the case Nanoha looked at the second one, "How I wish I could hug her, I bet her skin is so soft" Nanoha said, looking at the second one, "And her smile is so pretty here, I feel like..."

"An old pervert?" Hayate asked, laughing.

Nanoha pouted, putting her new acquisition in her own backpack, and preparing to go home, "like my energy is back" Nanoha said, running off her friend's room to prove her point, but even if she said that, Nanoha still felt bad somehow, she did feel like an old pervert, if only a little. 'I did dispose of all the semi-indecent photos' Nanoha thought, still she had to admit her eyes were landing every time more and more, at those pink links, her running decreased, she still felt reinvigorated, but the thought scared her, Nanoha wondered if some day she would start asking Hayate photo's like that, then she closed her eyes, and re-opened them, her eyes narrowing with determination, "l will never allowed such intentions from invading my thoughts, I don't want to hurt Fate, and I don't want to lose myself in such temptation" she decided, feeling a little better with herself she began running again.

* * *

HAYATE'S POV

"Huhhh" the brunette sighed just as her long haired best friend exit the room, this wasn't going anywhere, at first, when she found out about Nanoha's new hobby she only pretended to mess with her a little, Hayate was sure the other brunette would grow out of it in a matter of weeks, two months later however the girl still let herself be puIled around, all for the sake of getting two or three photo's of the school idol, she could understand some of it, Hayate herself saved some of the less discreet ones, and almost got nosebleeds when she was taking them, but unlike her friend's, hers was a healthy hobby, she also had photo's of all of the other pretty girls in school, her friends, Arisa , Susuka and of course Nanoha herself were included in such collection.

When three months came to pass, and Nanoha was still engrossed with the blond girl Hayate decided to push her friend out of her habit, which meant getting her to do harder and harder tasks, then her friend would defend herself and forget about the blond once and for all, Nanoha had never been one to left herself being handled, but in that particular case the long haired girl kept being manipulated more and more, to the point of forgetting her pride and become her own personal slave, if only for a short amount of time.

As her friend, Hayate couldn't let Nanoha keep doing such an unhealthy thing, and thus she had decided to take matters on her own hands, if what had Nanoha so infatuated with the school's idol was her so called "Perfection", then she would investigate the girl and find any defect - as little as it may be - to break her best friend's delusion

The girl finally laid on her bed, looking at her math book, and all the exercises their dear math teacher was torturing them with, 'There's still time, no hurries' Hayate thought for herself tossing the notebook to the side, she was gladly helping her friend, maybe not in the most natural way, but it was being done with the purest intention, making her math homework by herself though was not something she was looking forward to.

During the next two days she observed the Testarossa girl, making use of her perspicacious nature to find any defect that might free her friend from the invisible chains that were slowly destroying her, 'Well maybe not so dramatically, but it gets me

motivated' the short haired girl thought, still looking attentively to the idol's every move, by the end of the week she had already find some interesting things about the blond, like that the girl was always alone in spite of being so popular, or the strange look of defeat she had whenever she did

something seemingly incredible during their sports class, not that she really was aware of what the incredible thing was, but she supposed it was from the uproar the not playing girls and boys of her class would have. 'why does she feels defeated though', Hayate kept thinking for a while, and decided she didn't really care, none of the things she noticed were useful though, so she decided to pass to the second step.

The next Monday during recess she went to the school's library, where the blond girl passed her free time whenever she had during school hours, what Hayate found there shocked her, the reason of the blond girls good grades, the most ridiculous, unbelievable, strange, crazy thing the brown haired girl could think off, the blond "liked to learn", "I's pretending, surely, there's no way someone could..." Hayate had thought in that same instant, however the look of pure joy she noticed in the other girl's eyes, once She got close by, and the immediate boringness she felt as soon as the third line on the opened book was read made her accept it, the like for studying was real, the short haired girl couldn't believe it, she had heard of it many times but she had always thought it was a misunderstanding, that people who said that were merely misunderstanding, she herself liked to read, but it was normal things, like mangas, or novels, or fanfics... OR MANGAS, not those boring, useless books, why would a second grade high schooler would want to know about how X's, Y's - and all of the strange Greek letters that she could see in the page - where used for, worst of all when Hayate had asked for a favor to be returned, and the person in charge of the library had let her scrutinize what books the blond had read, she found they were pretty much random, chemistry, physics, psychology, math, novels (at least those where acceptable), history, geography, mechanics, Hayate felt tired just by reading the titles, 'this is a flae, a big, big one' the short haired girl thought, but once again it was nothing she could use, so she exited the building, and swore never to do something like that, now she didn't feel so bad about bullying her friend, 'You owe me big time Nanoha-chan'..

On Tuesday, she made some questions here and there, and finally found out the reason behind the idol good form, jogging, the blond jogged all mornings, Hayate found the route the blond used, and woke up early on Wednesday to confirm it, once again she didn't understand what the great thing about the meaningless running was, but the short haired brunette could accept that better than the "like to learn" stuff, after all she had plenty of friends who liked to get, as Rein, the youngest of her cousins liked to say, "sweaty an yucky".

Thursday came, and she had finally had no other option than to get close to the idol, "if the blond is half as innocent as she pretends then this little trick should do the trick", Hayate had thought.

While Fate was coming close to her, she purposely let herself being hit, and dropped her books on the floor, "ah, I'm sorry" Hayate heard a soft voice saying, the blond already crouched collecting the book's that fell, Hayate smirked, everything was going according to plan, "No problem, didn't really look where I was going", Hayate replied, in a sweeter tone of voice than she would normally do, "Really? I'm pretty careless, I'm surprised this has not been happening lately", the last part was merely a whisper, Hayate heard, but said nothing about it, she helped pick the remaining books on the floor, stealing glances of the other girl from time to time, her cheeks were red, probably embarrassed by the event, while her eyes were unfocused, surprisingly though the tall girl made no mistake when taking the books, that was until blond pulled the last book, which Hayate had picked first, the blond seemingly getting back from a trance, her blush expanding further as she apologized once more, Fate stood waiting for her, and oncehayate was also standing the blonde handed back her books, the belong apologized yet again and politely retired, Hayate felt a little self-conscious, not because she wasn't a hottie herself, but because having to look up to the blond's rather tall stature from a crouched position reminded her that she was a little on the short side, she hated how her family treat her like a "brat" - in Signum's words - even if it was only to mess with her, fortunately most of her of her friends knew not to use it against her, except maybe for Nanoha, though she suspected that was mostly to somewhat get back at her, she chuckled a little, the first time the other brunette had called her that was roughly two months ago, when she didn't reacted like Nanoha expected, the long haired girl groaned and started mumbling unintelligible things under her breath.

The short haired girl had to admit it was a good try, if it wasn't because Nanoha had been searching for a way to get back at her for some time then it would have worked, but since she had she had already mentally prepared herself, and kept her mask up for a little while, 'Now that I think about it Nanoha hasn't been calling me shorty for a while, maybe she gave up?, I really hope so I don't think I'll be able to stand it much longer' Hayate planned to keep her walls up for a little while longer though, she didn't want that one nickname to become popular.

Anyway her plan had been a success, now she only had to "casually" keep approaching the burgundy eyed girl, then Fate would have no other option than to reveal herself.


	2. Chapter 2

So...

Because my friend had some difficulties, she will not be helping fo a while.

As I don't trust in my writing as much as i trust her's I'll warn you from the begining that this chapter might be a bit less entertaining than the previous one.

That also goes for the next few ones.

P.D.

In hopes of making this chapter a bit more understandable I've reduced the paragraphs sizes.

Of course I know this might actually make thing worst, but I still have a few more chapter's to try and learn.

megamar: I want to try this aproach before following you're recomendation, of course my writing won't just improve in a matter of a few days, and punctuation marks are - in fact - part of what I have more difficulty in understanding.

* * *

Fate's POV

She sat there, in a bench outside their school building, watching carefully at the short haired brunette that was happily chatting with her friends, the somewhat small girl excused herself and approached Fate, her light blue eyes shining as ever, with a sudden pull, the blond was forced to stand, then the short haired girl spun on her heels, for a moment the red eyed girl admired how the brunette looked, until a sound escaped her cute lips, "She's Fate my new ..."

The sound of school bells woke her from the little day dream she was having, she found herself sat on her assigned place, their teacher put down the newspaper he was reading and began with assistance.

The girl sighed quietly and after a while allowed her gaze to fall on the short haired girl that had approached her about two weeks before, Hayate as she heard the girl is named, was talking excitedly with other three girls, the brunette said something that made one of the integrants of her little group turn red and the rest to laugh.

Fate allowed a little smile to come to her lips, then sighed again and listened to their teacher as he continued, soon after she found herself going back to her daydreaming, before she shook her head to get rid of it.

When recess arrived she went to the library again, she wasn't going to read, she wouldn't be able to anyways, had already tried it and failed miserably in all of the current week, but she needed time to think, and what better place than the calm, quiet, mostly deserted school library.

Things didn't go as expected, as the cute brunette approached her again, a smile formed in the blond lips again as she listened attentively at what her classmate had to say.

"Heya~, Fate chan, going to the library again?" The shorter girl, Hayate said as sweet and energetic as always, her left hand raised as far as it could while walking towards her at a fast pace.

Fate's smile to grew a bit more, "yes, I like the peace and quiet there".

"I thought so, you always go there on recess don't you?", the short haired girl had by then matched her pace, it was clear she intended to talk a bit more or at least Fate hoped so.

Fate nodded this time, she was so happy that her classmate had decided to talk with her that she was afraid her voice would fail her.

"Then, what are you reading this time?" Hayate was expecting an answer and this time Fate couldn't answer without her voice, she prayed to god to make her words loud, clear an understandably enough, as to not have to repeat herself, and hopefully to not make herself look like a fool.

"No-nothing really, I haven't been able to read anything lately", great she forgot to ask not to stutter.

Hayate then led her left hand to the lower half of her head, her index finger and thumb half circling her chin "And why is that" of course that was the next logical question, stupid, stupid Fate, why couldn't she actually think before answering?, the blond opened her mouth, but then closed, she could feel her face blushing but it was for the best.

The blue eyed beauty walking at her side was so nice and understanding that she would probably would feel guilty if Fate told her she was constantly daydreaming about her, and the possibility of forging a friendship; the brunette would probably feel obligated to comply even if she didn't actually feel like befriend her.

Many people had approached her but no matter what she did her ex "friends" would always end up distancing from her, the worst was that Fate couldn't even resent them, after all who would want to be friends with a monotone, good for nothing, boring girl like her, probably no one, she wondered if even Alicia felt... she shook her head again, Alicia had made pretty clear she loved her in spite of her many flaws, all of her family did.

"Umm… Fate?"

"Eh, un, What is it?", again she dozed off, perfect, she had been trying to make a good impression in front of the brunette and she had easily doze off in less than five minutes, Fate felt like disappearing.

"Why haven't you been able to read lately?,c'mon Fate if you're not gonna listen to me I might as well go somewhere else." Hayate seemed a bit annoyed at her, the red eyed girl, let her mouth answer, and prayed again that nothing bad, or too embarrassing would came out of her mouth.

"No, it's not, um, private issues?" Fate really couldn't blame the girl if she didn't want to get close to her again, after all she hadn't done anything but mess up since she arrived.

The brunette crossed her arms and glared at her, annoyance still on her face "If you don't want to tell you could simply said so, you know?"

The blond felt like crying, she had really done it this time, only Alicia would maybe be able to forgive such rudeness.

"Anyway, later my friends are waiting for me" Hayate took off while runing, not looking in front of her like she should, but looking back at her, Fate waved a little her right hand to bid farewell.

"See you later" 'Thank heavens' Fate really appreciated the short haired girls patience.

* * *

HAYATE'S POV

A short girl entered the room, half jumping in each step. After reaching and empty seat and get seated she crossed her hand behind her head and allowed herself to relax.

The only adult in the room got angry and reduced the distance that separated them and crouche to glare at her her.

Observing how the short girl slowly looked up to him, his eyes narrowed. Yagami Hayate had become a problem from the day sale placed her feet on school grounds and He would make sure she didn't finish this year.

"You are not here to relax Yagami"

The girl stretched plainly ignoring him, then sat up straight, her smile though never leaving her face much to the teacher annoyance.

The teacher finally went back to his seat in front of the classroom still looking towards Hayate for a while more, it was after twenty full minutes that the old man took his laptop again and hree hours until Hayate was allowed to leave the classroom, her mischievous smile disappearing as soon as the door closed.

What was their problem anyway,.she didn't do anything to would warrant detention...

Okay so maybe she did, but they didn't have proofs!, wasn't she supposed to be innocent until proved otherwise? It was unfair, unfair, Hayate's train of thought was interrupted when she saw her friends waiting for her on the hallway, her smile returned and she enthusiastically waved her hand at them.

Once she was close enough she jumped as far as she could tackling a short haired blond with green eyes that was spacing out.

"Alisa-chan you grew again didn't you?" The brunette asked before the blond hit her on the head.

"Get off me you pervert raccoon!", Hayate complied in favor of rubbing her head.

After Hayate's little number the three of them were on their way home, making idle chat and joking among themselves, until they reached a corner in which they separated.

There Arisa, and a long haired purplete with calm blue eyes named Suzuka went straight while Hayate and Nanoha took the road to the right, fifteen minutes later they arrived at the deserted Yagami household, they went upstairs to Hayate's bedroom where once again the long haired girl would be forced to do their math homework, thankfully they didn't have to turn in the assignment until next week, but knowing the teacher's liking to leave hundreds of math exercises it was better to start early, okay they might have been exaggerating buy it was still a lot.

Hayate, in the hopes of making Nanoha put a stop to their verbal arrangement began to read the most funnier of her manga collections and to laugh out loud, Nanoha grumbled under her breath and looked for a way to cover her ears but kept diligently writing in her notebook.

After two hours of laughing at the top of her lungs the short haired finally stopped reading and turned on the TV, almost at the same moment she heard the front door opening, the girl with chocolate hair excitedly ran downstairs to receive the newly arrived.

"Zafira you came back" she spoke hugging a tall tanned man who hugged her back.

"Yes, I brought you presents", the man answered giving her a plastic bag with the logo of a random store he must had went to in his one month long travel, Hayate accepted the bag and ran back to her room to see it's contents.

"It's here!, it's here!" She raised the only item that was in the bag with both hands, spinning in place.

When she was toi dizzy to continue she kneeled and hug the small doll close to her chest, "the exclusive edition of the third season of Miyuki-chan is finally mine!"

"Grmhumnifhnit" Hayate turned her head to look at the source of the groan, Nanoha was really pissed this time, she never liked when Hayate rambled about her hobbies.

"What was tha~t?, Na~noha-cha~n, something the matter?", she asked in the sing song voice she knew her copper haired friend despised.

"N-nothing" was Nanoha's answer, repositioning herself to try to block external sound again, once again failing miserably.

The short haired brunette kept pestering her friend with all kind of sounds and small monologues, when night came the long haired beauty finally left, politely saying goodbye to the only adult in the house, while trying her best to ignore the other brunette and her fake innocent smile and declining the man's offer to have dinner there.

While having dinner Hayate and Zafira talked about random stuff, the girls school problems and Zafira's newly acquired partnership in businesses.

While the girl put different faces trying to make their dinner more interesting the man remained serious.

It was nearly ten in the night when the brunette finally excused herself to take a warm bath.

The brown haired brunette was looking at the sailing, water cascading towards her, she turned and closed the water, having finished her rather long bath.

In her mind Hayate was pondering what to do with her current situation.

* * *

FLASHBACK

During all of the week, two weeks ago, she had tried to make the blond hair girl open up to her in all sorts of different ways, always trying to keep a safe distance from the other girl.

But trying to get the Testarossa girl to make a mistake she had unwillingly opened herself, and her classmate had responded by being kind, understanding and nice.

Although Hayate also noted that the other girls answers were never too personal, always keeping a distance from her, as if the joys and sorrows the taller girl had experienced were impossible to compare - in any way, shape or form - to those she, and the other teens were going through.

And that scared Hayate greatly, her innate ability of observation was worthless if her subject of analysis didn't revealed something significant about herself.

And yet Hayate had felt strangely relieved every time the other girl had helped her with her problems, even those she had only made up to get Fate's walls to slip.

The blond seemed to have an unnatural ability to not solve peoples problems by comparing them to the books she read, stories she heard and her understanding of the everyday interactions everyone else had each day, but also to make the one who was listening to her feel better.

A week passed when it finally happened.

It had been an accident really, she turned a corner in the school library and bumped into Fate, the taller girl lost her footing and fell to the floor with Hayate on top of her, the blonde blushed furiously when the blue eyed girl fondled her chest.

Hayate hadn't done it on purpose…

Honest!

It was just…

Instinct.

Wasn't that what anyone would have done if they had a sexy looking blonde beneath them?

Anyway, the blue eyed girl thought she had messed up, that the blond - now with a very valid reason - would politely ask her not to talk to her again.

For Hayate's surprise Fate understood it was only an accident - mistakingly thinking the brunette's fondling was an effort to get up - and also opened up a bit.

The next day, however, the blond had recovered her composture, and was trying - again - to put distance between herself and the prankster.

Still Hayate had found a way to break Fate's defence and had decided to try that aproach, after all it was the only thing that had worked.

The brunette was aware that Fate might have noticed her own slip, and had probably worked on a way to solve it, she just hoped that the Fate would be greatly underestimating her.

After all if it was about making someone blush then Hayate knew everything there was to know, and if that didn't work, she could make up some new ways on the go.

As it turned out her worries weren't necessary, Fate was even easier to tease than Nanoha and Arisa...

Combined.

Her new plan to make gather data would have been perfect...

If it wasn't because a blushing Fate looked to damn cute.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

From that day onwards the brunette had learn quite a bit of the young girl named Fate Testarossa Harlaown, but unlike what she had planned she also found herself opening to the one who was - until just recently - just an object of observation, and that scared her, much more than she was willing to admit.

* * *

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Hayate got back home, to her dear adopted brother was waiting for her, Hayate knew that - even when Zafira's face didn't. show it - he was waiting excitedly for her, a small rectangular package - although it looked bigger in the young girls eyes - was in his eyes.

The girl quickly ripped the package open and found a Manga exemplar, the gift, Hayate found later, was an attempt to make her like reading, it was rather clever Hayate thought, seeing that she had liked anime for as long as she remembered, and the way her mostly inexpressible older brother could tell her how the story developed amazed her to no end, the strategy had given half good results seeing that initiated her in the world of novel books, school's readings however still bored her to no end.

The books were bought every month and it's contents made her popular at school, most of the kids liking the same things she did but on her fifth year of school her friends had changed, they said anime and manga was a childish thing and made fun of her, saying she had to grow out of it.

In her sixth year of school a young girl approached her and befriended her, Hayate and the girl whose name she no longer remembered became inseparable for the - then - seemingly endless period of two and a half months after which the girl put her a trap and humiliated her in front of the other kids, the young girl had cried and escaped running all of the way to a nearby park, Hayate didn't want to have anything to do with anyone out of her family anymore, why couldn't they understand?

She simply couldn't "grow out of it", for here those stories weren't only silly fairy tales, and even though she often used them to escape reality that also wasn't everything there was in it.

It was also the gift that reminded her that her ever stoic older brother deeply loved her and cared for her, Hayate finally stopped crying and went back home at who knows what time, Zafira still hadn't came back and she once again found shelter in her many books, by the time her brother had finally come back home Hayate had reached a conclusion, reality she decided suck, the worlds of fantasy didn't, the girl with blue eyes didn't really needed an educational degree, he family's business was more than enough to live all of her life, she wouldn't drop school as she still needed to learn how to properly manage a business.

The next day on school she prepared a well thought plan to get revenge on the people that had betrayed her trust, thanks to her genius she had made her enemies into the laughing stock of the classroom for the next three months.

Three months later their teacher had paired her with a strange girl that had just recently changed her hairstyle from pigtails to a side ponytail, Hayate of course had offered to do their homework herself, but the most popular girl in class had stubbornly refused, in the short haired had no other option than to let the other girl into her house, Nanoha had immediately distracted herself scrutinising the light blue eyed girl's room.

"You really like animes don't you", the long haired girl asked, Hayate rolled her eyes, "animes are the ones you watch, those are mangas, you don't even like them do you?" The short haired girl refuted her accusingly.

"I don't get a bit of it, nyahaha" the other brunette said rubbing the back of her head, Hayate didn't answered bacl , nitu interested in what the other girl had to say, the rest of the day passed awkwardly, with both of them doing their respective parts of the work, Nanoha trying her best to engage in whatever conversation topic she could think of and Hayate ignoring her, y the only communication being allowed by the shorter girl being homework related.

They seemingly did a very good work, one that had been awarded by the town's mayor, the teacher had decided to pair them always, much to Hayate's annoyance, obviously it was for her own good regardless of what the teacher said.

The brown haired girl was sick and tired of the overly friendly classmate that always wanted to get to know her better, so she planned another prank, made specifically to humiliate her annoying classmate.

That time the prank didn't go as planned and other kids had fallen for it instead of Nanoha, they of course seeked revenge, much to Hayate's surprise it was none other than Nanoha and her friends who had come to her rescue, the two hotheads of the group - being Nanoha and Arisa - had fought against the angry kids who wanted to hurt her while Susuka had helped her escape.

That day they had all found refuge in Arisa's house, being the nearest spot they could think of, there Hayate had finally broke into tears, she said she was sorry and confessed the trap was meant to Nanoha.

Arisa had lost it and tried to hit Hayate then, but the long haired brunette stopped her and admitted she always knew that, Nanoha offered her friendship again, that time Hayate gladly accepted, although Arisa was still reluctant to trust her.

Hayate had finally come to terms with reality, she decided it wasn't as bad as she had thought it was and began to accept that everyone had different tastes, and that wasn't really a good reason to hate or humiliate each other, of course Hayate would still make horrible pranks towards her classmates to get revenge, and sometimes even to her only real friends, though those had a completely different reason, and weren't as mean as her revenges.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Hayate closed the water's faucet to get finish her shower, it had taken a lot more than she had calculated.

Even with all the things she learned the blue eyed girl had to admit other's comments and criticism still hurt her, she also was able to tell that she was hurt more when it came from people she loved.

The brunette dried herself with the towel and dressed herself with her pajamas, halfway to her bed, her gaze fell on the bookshelves, stopping for a bit, but in the end she resumed her way and got into her bed.

A while after Hayate stood again and went to her bookshelves, looked through them for a bit, took a thome, and began flipping through pages, it was a story she still loved, a copy of the manga Zafira had bought for her all those year's ago, it was childish and silly, and if one of her mangas deserved to be made fun of, it was that, she stood still several minutes reluctantly looking at the object in her hand.

Walking a bit in her slightly disordered room she finally found her backpack and put the magazine there, 'I must be crazy to do this!' Hayate thought.

Turning off the lights the brunette laid on her bed and closed her eyes, her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears, that was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

HAYATE'S POV

Hayate walked down the aisles of the school's library.

She searched through the few students sat around the huge rectangular tables until she found who she was looking for.

A lone figure sat farther away from the other students, unlike the rest, said girl had no opened book on her hands.

'She still hasn't been able to read again' Hayate remembered as she approached her target, suddenly moving her hands behind her back, her fingers playing a bit with the book she holding.

The short haired girl stopped and inhaled deeply to calm her nerves before taking the few last steps separating her from the girl that had her head rested between her palms, eyes closed.

"Fate, do you have a minute?"

The startled red eyed girl jumped a little on her seat and blushed before staring directly at her, Hayate quickly shoved the book in front of the blond.

"W-w-what do you think about this?, did you like it?" Damn, that didn't went as planned.

Hayate saw Fate looking at the item forma a while, the blond closed her eyes, probably meditating for an answer. After what felt like a few hours Fate gave her a rather long explanation of why she didn't like the item, Hayate's brain worked in overload trying to understand the newly arrived data, she had considered the possibility of Fate not liking mangas from the beginning and had decided they could be friends regardless, but at some point she had let her normally objective thoughts disappear, allowing herself to dream.

Still the brunette couldn't help but think that something was off.

Fate gasped, stood, and got closer to her, "I.., I might not have understand it fully, I will re-read more calmly, I, ju, just don't make that face", for a bit there the brunette thought she saw her best friend's face instead of the blond's before she noticed her world had slightly blurred, 'when did I began to cry'

Fate's harsh opinion towards her hobby had initially led her to believe she would also insult her, like all of those otaku-haters who often criticized her when they thought she wasn't listening, at least the red eyed girls opinion towards her magazines didn't seem to affect how she saw her.

A melancholic smile appeared as Hayate looked down, she was soon going to have a new friend, and still she felt strangely alone.

"No that's alright not everyone can like the..." the blue eyed girl stopped mid sentence as she stopped her left hand waving motion at the same time that she noticed her magazine still closed on the big table.

'Hayate you idiot! you were so focused on Fate's reactions that you forgot the false cover!' The brunette looked up to the blond's face that still showed worry, guilt and regret.

The blue eyes shone with mischief, confusion soon made it's way to Fate's eyes, "so why did you not like Mine-chan?".

"She was, um, eh?" The blond's confusion grown significantly, not understanding what the brunette was talking about.

"Or was it Hikaru you didn't like?"

"Huh?, un , what is, I don't remember them being"

"Could it be!, you only pretend to read whenever you come here!" Fate's puzzled face was so funny Hayate couldn't help laughing openly, seeing that Fate still was struggling to find a connection between the book - whose cover she had ripped off in order to introduce the magazine in school grounds - and what the brunette was saying, Hayate reached for the item and opened it in front of the blond's face.

Fate reddened again as she understood the brunette had been making fun of her, then crossed her arms in front of her ample chest, huffed and turned her head to the side, still her lips curved upwards, not being able to actually get angry at Hayate when the brunette laugh sounded so good to her ears.

Fate dropped her poorly made act and extended her right arm towards the blue eyed girl, after receiving the "book" she quickly flipped through the pages, stopping a little after the middle of the page, she looked at the draws several minutes before flipping the next page.

Seeing as Fate wasn't just flipping through the magazine anymore, Hayate moved to the blond's side, a bit surprised at the silly story that caught the blonde's attention.

The brunettes sight switch from the girl to the drawing several times, observing carefully how the girl's eyes focused on her current task, only to be slightly taken aback when the girl closed the covered item, the school bell was ringing.

"We should get back to class before...", Hayate cut the blond's speak remembering her that the teacher had asked the day off for some personal issues, as the brunette had already thought, the blonde blushed darkly, re-opening the magazine and burying her face in it to hide her embarrassment.

Hayate giggled softly again, the blond looked cute when she blushed, and her hyperactive imagination was already scheming a few ways to embarrass her further.

After the little bell incident, Fate had re-started the book, this time reading from page one. Hayate, who would normally think of a way to get back at her friends for not paying attention to her, was distracted with the other girl's ever changing expressions.

"Vegveges doesn't make sense and captain Karan's" Fate's face reddened again, "The draws are too ugly", the blond eyed her companion's smiling face and blushed a bit more, "Aside from those i think the other's are really entertaining".

Hayate smiled happily, she liked the chapter's in that one magazine, even when it was Zafira who bought her that book Hayate couldn't like those poorly made series, if the brunette had been completely honest, almost half of the contents in that exemplar bored her in the present day, but that was her second most precious possession and she would never stop reading it.

"Yeah, even if they're targetting little kids they shouldn't make such half-assed material", the brunette thought out loud, seeing how the blond's face colored yet again.

They kept chatting a bit more in the school library, until Hayate could no longer hold her laughter at Fate's funny reactions towards her many jokes which made the school librarian kick her off.

Fate tried to take the blame, or part of it at least, but the old lady took none of it, in fact the blond's efforts to help her seemingly pissed the librarian even more, so Hayate simply stopped her.

Hayate rolled her ayes when the old hag started lecturing Fate, telling her not to get close with the likes of Hayate.

The blue eyed girl had got close enough to whisper something to the librarians ears that made her go pale, when the brunette turned and looked at Fate again she found the blond girl held a questioning gaze, Hayate smiled and waves the whole matter off.

After getting her backpacks Fate had tried to take her to the school's cafeteria, but Hayate insisted in going to the rooftop instead, there Hayate finally asked friend if she wanted to be her friend, Fate gave the brunette the brightest smile she had to offer, and accepted the invitation, tears attempting to escape from the corner of her eyes.

ALICIA'S POV

Alicia stirred on her a bed, trying to block the annoying sound coming from near by, even when she felt what she was doing was wrong.

Why though? she had never considered being an over sleeper was anything bad, why was her mind telling her she needed to wake up immediately.

The blond opened her eyes in realization, the sound she was hearing was the one she had assigned to her twin's phone number.

Alicia quickly rolled in her huge bed to reach her green cellphone, opening it fast.

"F-Fate..."

"Alicia, I'm sorry to be"

"Shut up Fate" she scolded briefly, closing her eyes "I told you to call me whenever you felt like it, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Thanks" the younger girl answered her "how have you been".

Alicia opened her eyes again and smiled, Fate always listened first, it was one of the things she loved so much about her sister.

"I've been good, though I'd been much happier if you were to return" she said honestly, her days seemed to be much more boring without her little sister to make fun of, the older twin really enjoyed to see Fate's reddened face, it was the cutest thing one could ever see.

"I see, um.."

"What is it sis? you know you can trust me with anything right?"

"No it's just that.. I'll call you later I've just realized it must be the three in the morning there and I don't want you to..."

"Don't you dare hang up on me Fate!" Alicia interrupted, really it was no one's fault that the days and nights in the places they were were upside down, one couldn't call the other without waking her in the middle of the night. The realization made fear install itself on Alicia's heart, if Fate was so distracted to not have remembered that, it must mean something terrible had happened.

"I, um" The girl on the other side of the line was struggling to continue.

"Don't worry Fate, I was just returning from a party" Alicia lied to give her sister some peace of mind.

"I meet someone" Just as Alicia had thought, something terrible did happen, "She's really funny, and caring, and she told me she wanted to be my friend, can you believe it?" Fate asked her 'Of course I can believe it Fate, why would anyone not want to be friends with you?'. "She reminds me of you" the younger girl continued, "Even when she worries very much for her friends she chooses to help them from afar, helps them overcome their problems and even makes them improve"

"I see" the fear in Alicia's heart grown significantly, her sister was more excited about this girl than how she had been with her other "Friends", those cowards.

Alicia kept listening to Fate for about ten minutes, even when her heart ached, and she wanted nothing more than to hang the phone and pretend it was an accident on the next day. It had been the longest exchange she had had with Fate in the last year and she wasn't going to mess that up, even if she wasn't actually saying anything.

Fate's rambling came to a stop when the younger girl noticed she had been talking non stop for forty minutes, after quick goodbyes and wishing good fortune to Alicia, the younger twin finally hung up.

Alicia throwed her cell phone to the far wall, watching it brake, it had been the worst, and being compared to Fate's new "friend" didn't improve her situation.

The blonde picked the local phone, not waiting any time, or even dialing a number before she began her speech. "Short, brown hair, blue eyes, first name: Hayate, last name: unknown"

She hung up the phone and lied back on the bed, although she knew sleep wouldn't come to her anymore.

She'd give anything to be with her sister again, but she had to be strong and resist, it was only going to be for a little while longer, then they'd be together again, and everything would be alright.

NANOHA'S POV

"Oi, don't you think it's strange" Arisa asked to the second year representative.

Nanoha bent a bit to her right at the same time that Arisa slightly turned the opened folder on her hands and got it closer to the brunette.

Her friend inspected the paper on front for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

The offered item showed the students detention report in front, and Hayate's name wasn't on it. That by itself wouldn't be that strange but if Nanoha's memory didn't failed then Hayate also wasn't in last friday. It summed three class days since the last time their abort haired friend caused trouble and, Nanoha knew, that wasn't good. The only other time Hayete had gone so long without making pranks was in five years ago, and it was only because she had gotten ill and was bedridden for four days. Nanoha's group really didn't know how Hayate had managed to pull a prank still in bed, but she did.

Nanoha chuckled a bit when the memory of their ex sport teacher, she had tried to demonstrate that it was the short haired brunette who had done it, of course, in the eyes of pretty much the rest of the people in the principals office dismissed the thought as soon as a simple call to the hospital confirmed that the brunette was still in bed.

Back then, even they had thought their teacher had been blinded by her irrational hate towards their friend. It wasn't until three weeks later that the brunette had bragged in front of them that they accepted their friend was indeed the one at fault, but the short girl hadn't reveal anything else.

Whatever Hayate had been plotting was going to be big, complicated, difficult to uncover and, Nanoha had to admit, very funny.

"I swear that idiot never considers the consequences of her acts" Nanoha said frowning, if she was being honest that had more to do with the arrangement she had agreed to a few months back, "well I'm not going to help her this time!"

Arisa left the folder on the table, closed her eyes, crossed her arms and nodded, she was also tired of the frequent complaints and accusations from their teachers.

Being scolded at least twice a month about how the chocolate haired girl did everything she wanted because they protected her, how they doubted the brunette's notes, and how someday her lies would be discovered was getting really annoying.

In a while more they left their feelings aside and kept working in their afterschool duties.

Fourteen minutes later Susuka knocked in the room. Arisa excused herself in order to go to the music club.

Nanoha reordered the files and went to the student council assigned room.

On the way Nanoha occupied her mind in a way to confront Hayate, she prayed that for once her friend would listen to her.

The council member were for once relaxing during their club time, it had been a slow month and they were all grateful for a chance to finally release their stress.

Their topics of conversations went from from budget, schoolwork, gossips and sports, until it reached the one Nanoha abhorred more, the school idol, or rather who would be Fate's ideal couple.

She always hated whenever such conversation arised, their theories were , in her mind completely stupid. They didn't even thought about the blond's feelings. Truth she also didn't know about Fate, aside of how pretty she looked or how elegantly she acts, 'but still pairing her with the football captain? He's only an egocentric womanizer!, I'm sure Fate isn't so superficial'.

Nanoha smiled then, her mind returning to Hayate's hospital prank, whatever she had put in those trash bags smelled horrible, and the football captain had been a victim of it, unfortunately that also meant that Hayate was on his black list.

'But what can he do about it, getting her off his "to date" list?, that would be fortunate even. Maybe I should also do him a prank".

Nanoha was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts when the others also discarded the idea, and instead paired Fate with a girl, while it wasn't that uncommon on those conversation, the pair that time seemed oddly right.

Nanoha hadn't considered that before, but Susuka and Fate together did sounded logical, they were both beautiful, had calm personalities and like to use good manners on a daily basis, the one difference she could pinpoint was their notes, and that wasn't something that mattered on love. It would also had economic advantages, since Susuka was rich and Fate - judging from her notes - would make a very good businesswoman in the future.

Nanoha felt her jealousy rising, soon being replaced by depression and anger, she couldn't possibly compete against that, she realized. The brunette feigned to sleep in order to hide her face. She didn't want her classmates to figure her out.

The next hour passed with the council expressing why they thought that last would be the perfect pair - Nanoha unable to deny any of them -, discussing the possibilities of the two actually dating in secret - that Nanoha knew was false - and even consider the premise of them being engaged.

Nanoha's mood worsen until she was also placed as a possible girlfriend candidate. A blush came to her cheeks and a smile formed in her mouth, but decided to keep her face lowered, listening attentively to the good points she had - according to the council - her mood improved a bit, even when some of their classmates assumptions were wrong.

When they were finally free to go Nanoha had come to term with her feelings. She didn't wanted to be Fate's friend as she thought at first, she wanted something more.

The brunette sighed, even when her self esteem had grown significantly thanks to the things she listened, she still felt inappropriate when compared with her crush.

Shaking her head she decided there was still time to think about it, Instead she decided to finish her duties and go to Hayate's.

When she arrived she found Hayate's whole family had come to visit.

Hayate was excitedly running from place to place, trying to catch up with all of them.

Nanoha remembered then that Hayate had grown in a kind of lonely environment, much like herself. Smiling she approached to her friend's family and greeted them all. It wasn't much later that Nanoha found herself having an entertaining conversation with Signum, and enjoying the delights the short haired brunette had prepared.

She stayed until the party was over, and everyone had gone back to their respectives homes, to talk with her friend.

"Ne?, Hayate..." she said, her overly happy friend approached her immediately, knowing Nanoha only used such tone when something was bothering her.

Guiding her friend towards her bedroom, and closing the door when they had both got inside, Nanoha spoke her mind, "Are you planning something, you know, in school?", Hayate looked at her with a puzzled expression, something that surprised Nanoha quite a lot, it was not like Hayate to be in need for an explanation.

About half a minute later, the shorter girl had realized wath had she been talking about, "No don't worry, I'm not in the mood for it… right now".

Nanoha was surprised to listen that, Yagami Hayate not in the mood to make playa pranks?, had the world had been turn upside down or something?.

Seeing that her friend had not spoke Hayate continued, "I've... made a new friend, she's really nice and all, and oh, she likes animes and mangas also, I suppose is easier to get distracted with someone who, you knoe, has your same hobbies right?"

The taller girl in the room nodded, she could understand that, even if there was no one she could talk about her own hobbies, without feeling rather embarrased about it, or feeling like a stalker for that matter, but she was sure she could go on and on about a certain blonde if there was someone who was ready to listen.

"Could you help me then?" Nanoha looked up expectantly, noting how her friend eyed her suspiciously.

"You want to play a prank?" Hayate hadn't heard Nanoha say something of the like in a long time, and it had to happened just when she was growing out of the habit.

"N-no!, how could you even think something like that?" Nanoha said feeling offended. Okay she had asked Hayate's help to plan two or three of her revenges, maybe four or five, no more than ten, but she had no need for it right now. "It's just that I.., I think I have a crush on Fate." The girl admitted.

"Well, du~h" Hayate answered her, as if it was the most obvious thing of the world.

Nanoha left the fact she should've felt offended by the rude commentary, and instead questioned herself, "You knew?"

"You have an album of her, and are prepared to go through hell to attain a couple more photo's for it, what did you thought it meant?"

"Hum, that it was a temporarily obsession?"

Hayate nodded with her eyes closed, "I don't think a "crush" or a "temporary obsession" are much different though"

The long haired girl had to admit her friend had a point, it was just that she never considered being in a romantic relationship with the girl until that afternoon.

"Then what do you want?" Hayate asked her.

"It's just that I feel like she's, you know, all perfect and stuff. I feel I don't have the slightest chance to even be near her, I'm afraid she'll be offended by the idea of me, you know, asking her to be my girlfriend"

Hayate, who had closed her eyes at some point during Nanoha's speech nodded a pair of times, but bluntly said "I think she's like any other girl, nothing special".

"Bu-but she's so pretty, and good at sports, and smart!, you can't say that's nothing special, she's got full marks even in math, how do you explain that?"

Hayate shrugged, not really interested in explaining.

"Don't know, don't care. But now that you mentioned math... ".

Nanoha paled, why did she trust in Hayate, anyone would be more trustable than her, and yet she came exactly here, was she stupid.

The copper haired girl, grumbled and stumbled to the near desk, prepared to go through another day in hell, she supposed having accepted her feelings was a good first step towards freedom, but she wasn't ready yet to loose Fate's precious photo's.

Still once she was free of Hayate's iron fist, she would get her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

SapphoSensei

Saddly there's no one we can give this story to revise, or however it is said, we're not enirely sure. The one person who knows more english than us, being from school or from our group of friends, is the english teacher himself, and since we're technically "Advanced" students in that subject the teacher doesn't have us in his priority list.

About the POV's, we wrote it like that because we lack confidence in this, it's the very first time we ever write, It was just to try and make it a bit more understandable, but it seems it didn't work out like we planned, whatever the case this one doesn't use them, so you'll be able to judge.

About grammar, being able to properly use it is part of the reason we're writing this, most of our classmates simply give up after the first two or three paragraphs.

We've tried to correct somethings thanks to you're indications, but of course perfection can only be achieved through practice so we're sure this isn't anywere near perfect.

I might be able to correct somethings if we changed to first person's POV, but, i'm a bit prideful in that (i'd like to learn how to write in third person's POV, according to only myslef, it sound's cooler) that was my one condition when I accepted to help in this thing.

With that said.

* * *

Kyouya and Miyuki Takamachi were having a friendly conversation. But it was suddenly interrupted when Kyouya noted a lone figure stand in ing at a few feet from them.

Their younger sister kept fidgeting a while longer, noticing she had been found she walked closer to them and spoke in a very low voice.

"I, I have some problems, can you help me?"

Kyouya's response was immediate, having the youngest Takamachi ask for help was an extremely rare occurrence, and he was prepared to do anything within his power to help.

"You see, the command, I mean, our math teacher asked us to solve this, but I haven't been able to wrap my head around them"

Kyouya was surprised to know her little sister hadn't been able to solve that simple looking equation, but he decided not to tell her about it, maybe Nanoha was just using her homework as a way to clear her mind and tell him about the real issue, or maybe she was really unable to concentrate because of a something she hadn't notice?, 'if it's like that I'll help her figure it out'

While Kyouya was trying to make face in front of their little sister, Miyuki was watching from the side, she also thought their little sister problems were in no way related to homework, she felt a bit like a bad person but also felt really curious about it, it was finally their chance to demonstrate just how cool they were.

Ten minutes later she saw the solution of the first problem was near. Nanoha had a look of pure concentration on her face, 'that's a nice trick, I might use it my boyfriend some time'.

Of course Miyuki first had to find a boyfriend, but that would come later, for the time being she would allow herself to save the image of her brother trying to act cool in front of their little sister, she chuckled each time he stumbled with a passage and tried to continue as if nothing happened.

Twenty minutes later she laughed out loud when Kyouya had to erase a good portion of the written passages because he no longer knew how to continue.

'That's odd, Kyouya should have finished a long time ago', Miyuki thought.

Could it be that Nanoha actually had trouble with her math work?, what kind of teacher did she have that a last year college student couldn't solve?, Nanoha was a high school girl for god's sake!.

Three and a half hour, a dinner and a lot of laughs later Kyouya was still struggling to finish the first problem and Nanoha was trying to stay awake so Miyuki called it off in favor of going to sleep, giggling when Kyouya hastily copied the homework on a white sheet.

The oldest Takamachi daughter sent Nanoha to bed, while she and her brother stayed in the living room. Twenty five minutes later Kyouya turned to face her.

"Hey, why aren't you trying to solve this", he asked resentful.

"Why would I " she began, "I'm not about to lose my "older sister pride" over a lost battle. Like you said, "you have to know when to retire"".

Kyouya hit his head on the table, he had told that to Miyuki back in elementary school, cooly stopping another girl's fist from making contact with Miyuki's face. Kyouya wasn't afraid of his little sister being hurt, as much as he was from her being expelled, the other girl, Kyouya knew, was granddaughter of the school principal, and the old man wasn't known for being impartial.

Uknown to her sister, Shiro - their father - had revealed that Miyuki thought he looked absolutely cool when he did that.

The dark haired boy was tempted to talk about it, just to get back at his sister, but decided against it, in the end, those moments, when his little sisters thought he was cool were part of the happier moments of his life, second only to the time he passed with his girlfriend.

He yawned and also decided he was done forma the day, he would try again tomorrow after classes were done.

Miyuki stood, following her brothers actions, it was not like she didn't want to help their little sister, but Nanoha and Kyouya were lot better in math than her, or their parents.

Miyuki bid her big brother good night and retired to her bedroom, ready for a good night sleep.

The next morning, when the eldest sister woke up, she found her brother in the living room, horrible eye bags underneath his eyes; he had probably woke early in order to help their younger sister, 'I'll spare him from my teasing, he'as had enough' she thought.

'As if!' A smile formed on her lips.

"How many have you finished?"

"What do you care!" He answered rudely.

"Do I take that as none?"

"I bet this are unsolvable!, that demon teacher must just be torturing our cute Nanoha and her friends! It's an abuse! Abuse I tell you!"

Miyuki had never seen her brother as frustrated before, so she decided to help him for a change, she went back to her room for her laptop. Once she came back she searched for the equations around the Net; unfortunately, due to the amount of strange symbols, such task was not possible. In the end they had to give up on helping the copper haired girl when their mother called for breakfast.

After their morning eating the Takamachi siblings bid their farewells to their parents to go to school.

Arisa Banning was known for many things, being friend of the second year's representative, being one of the few rich girls in the TSAB school, being the disciplinary officer, having the third best scores in the second year, etc. But the one characteristic that defined her best was competitiveness.

Since she was in kindergarten, or maybe even before than that, she had always wanted to be the best in... just about anything, and she had managed to achieve such success; but there was always someone better.

'Or so they say', she often had thought back in her childhood days.

When she reached puberty she was forced to recognize the sentence as truth, it then that Nanoha had bested her.

At least academically, she was still better at sports.

That didn't depressed her, in fact, having someone better than her made the competitor in her burn with renewed fire.

She finally had a challenge.

As such she and Nanoha were often trying to get better grades than the other.

Well not really, but Arisa pretended that was the case, because it was much more fun to think her rival also wanted to be best.

Their - one sided - rivalry continued for a few years, unfortunately the gap between them only grew, others would have gave up, but not Arisa, she continued to diligently study as much as she could.

When she begun high school her rival changed identity, Teatarossa, the middle name of her arch-rival.

Unlike what happened with her friend, she didn't like this girl, it might be because unlike Nanoha the tall girl defeated her in every single subject they had in common, or because lshe looked pathetically lonely in spite of her popularity, or even because at the end of the first partials, when Arisa had declared the beginning of their rivalry, the other girl had wished her luck.

What mockery! How dared she! Arisa wouldn't have been so annoyed if the school idol had reacted differently.

Dismissing the challenge, insulting her, even ignoring her wouldn't have been so irritating, but wishing her luck humiliated Arisa the most.

It was as if Testarossa was saying she'd never be defeated, no mater how much she tried.

The students that had approached to see the quarrel between the music club vice president and the school idol were awed by the red eyed apparent fair competitive spirit, which only managed to annoy Arisa further.

Her classmates had told her to let it be, even her friends had told her to forget it - At that moment the short haired blond spotted a girl with beautiful purple hair - but not Suzuka. Suzuka had given her an unconditional support.

The youngest of the Tsukimura clan had understood that she had to finish the challenge to keep being who she was.

It was her that gave Arisa the idea to cut her hair, and to only let it grow again when she had finally defeated "little miss perfect", a reward for a job well done.

That also made her realize she liked Suzuka as something more than a friend. A second objective was in sight, unlike the first, this one could make her loose a very good friend, but could also make her win much more than she would ever wanted.

She had gathered her courage and confessed, and luckily Suzuka reproached her feelings.

Though she felt a bit bad, Suzuka had wanted to tell their friends and family, but Arisa convinced her to keep it a secret.

It wasn't like she doubted them, she trusted them completely, but she was a bit shy.

"Arisa-chan" Suska called her, when she got close, the purplete looked at their surroundings, causing confusion to set in Arisa, a quick peck on the lips was followed that made the short haired girl's heart to beat happily.

Seeing they were alone, Arisa corresponded the sweet gesture.

Nanoha arrived next almost catching them, the copper haired was depressed, but then again, who wasn't?, she herself was only enjoying the lingering feelings of her previous exchange with Suzuka.

"The commander" had a fame to be a demon, but rumors said he was even worst when it came down to remedial assignments.

The students who had failed to meet his standards - more tha sixty percent of her math classmates - had pretty much become crazy in the current week, seeing that the equations he left as homework were impossible to solve.

Arisa found comfort in the fact that even "little miss perfect" was having troubles with them; the red-eyed girl had a troubled face, and what other thing could be wrong in her perfect life?

The answer to her previous quest came in the form of Yagami Hayate, being last as always, with a stupid looking grin on her face.

Only the chocolate haired girl could completely forget about studies and be happy when such an outrageous situation was taking place.

Being all togethet they made their way to school, their topic of conversation were the "five equations from hell" that their math teacher had assigned them.

Suzuka and Nanoha were both impressed when they learned that the shory haired girl had found the solution for one of them.

Hayate just occupied her mind with whatever she thought whenever school became their main topic.

Nanoha eyed the whole classroom, noting how some of her classmates used their calculators to try to find the correct solutions to their homework.

The ones who weren't had the good fortune of not having "the commander" as a math teacher.

Her sight landed on Fate, who still had a worried expression on her face, she knew there was a good chance she also wasn't able to finish the problems.

Nanoha herself wasn't all that interested in finishing the ecuations, but seeing her crush in trouble for the first time in two years made her want to do them. Then she'd be able to use those as an excuse to get closer to the girl, Fate would think she was oh so smart, and maybe then she'd have enough confidence to ask her to be her friend.

She actually would want to confess right away, but she didn't want to scare the girl by going too fast.

Her inability to finish the five "equations from hell" had made her lose that tiny little bit of hope though.

The copper haired girl looked at Hayate, who was half sleeping on her assigned seat, the little raccoon didn't have to worry about math because she was enslaved to her, it almost made her want to stop just to see what face she'd put, but there was still something binding her to her current master.

Wait, what?

Nanoha seriously had to find a way to free herself, she didn't want to have to listen to the brunette the rest of her life, and having her mind accepting her friend as a "master" didn't help her at all.

The teacher accessed the room, and made the anouncement that, due to a plea made by some of their classmates, he had agreed to give them a free study hour in the current class.

Immediately after hearing the good news, most of her math classmates re-arranged their seats to be close to their friends, so she decided she, and her friends should probably do the same.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Fate excusing herself, she would probably try to solve the homework somewhere else.

She was going to stand and follow her, it was a good opportunity to invite the girl to her group of friends, even if it was disguised as a momentarily study relationship.

The damn school chairs though didn't let her get up fast enough to even begin her strategy.

'Whom am I kidding, I would have just frozen in place if I tried'

"Wake up you fool!" Arisa smacked Hayate, who had completely fallen asleep in the mean time.

"Wa?, Who?, Arisa-chan? Why did you hit me!"

"We're gonna try to finish math, and you're gonna help us!"

"Do I have to?, why don't we do it tomorrow"

"Have you even tried to do it?"

"Umm, no?"

"That's why! you're probably waiting to the last moment like always", Arisa got her math notebook out and searched for the problems they were trying to solve, "these aren't simple dimwit!, we need all the time we can get!", she finished making sure the short haired brunette saw just how complicated the work was.

"She's right Hayate-chan" Suzuka intervened, "you're probably the smartest one here, you're help will surely be needed"

Hayate turned to look at Nanoha then.

"I'm not gonna help you this time, no one has been able to finish them this time", Nanoha pretended as if their arrangement never happened, even if she knew she'd pay for that later.

Hayate looked at Arisa's paper, a headache formed in her brain, she really hated all school-related stuff, then she looked at the floor, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes, after a while she re-opened them to look at the ceiling and scratch her head with her left hand, finally she exhaled.

"I know someone who might be able to help us", the brunette said.

Her friends looked at each other, 'is someone really capable of solving such things?', they thought.

They then remembered that, in the end, it was Hayate they were talking with. She would probably blackmail some of their seniors in order to get the finished equations.

The "might" was because they couldn't be sure that "the commander" had actually left the same problems one year ago.

Still it was the best bet they could make, being thant no one else had been able to finish.

They finally accepted Hayate's offer one at a time, the prideful Arisa being the last one to give up.

They approached the teacher, and had Nanoha ask permission to leave the classroom, her being one of the teacher's favorites.

They followed Hayate through the halls, and exited the building, they're path would surely take them to the third year's building.

Unexpectedly, Hayate took a turn to enter the school's library, she left her backpack in order to gain access to the inner parts; her friends were all doubtful about it, but decided to follow her lead anyway.

The brunette led them to a lonely girl, sat the furthest away from everyone else.

"Hey Fate-chan!" the brunette greet the lonely girl, the action made them all surprised. "Have you finished our math assignment?".

"Hayate! good morning" the blonde answered, politely bowing in front of them, "Yes I have"

Nanoha's mind - that had shut down as soon as she saw Fate so close to her, talking to Hayate none the less - reactivated.

It was now or never, Nanoha thought, this would be the first impression she'd give to Fate, she had to do everything she could to make sure the idol would not think she was weird or something.

"Fate-chan, I want you to meet my friends!, starting from the left, you have Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan and last but not least Nanoha-chan"

Fate bowed again, "it is nice to meet all of you".

Suzuka also bowed, once she was out of her initial shock.

Seeing that, Arisa sudenly felt furious, but she wasn't going to let her jelausy get the best of her. She pulled Hayate close to her and whispered to her ear.

"What the hell are you scheming Yagami!, do you really expect that ... girl ... to help us?"

"Calm down Arisa-chan, you lot have been trying to solve those things for two days now, just accept her help this once".

"I refuse!, don't you have someone else you can blackmail?, a third year perhaps?, anyone but her!, she's my enemy!", flirting with Suzuka was unforgivable.

"C'mon!, Arisa-chan, commander goes through so much troubles to make cheating difficult, do you think he was that careless?!", Hayate did have someone she could threaten, but she preferred to leave that for later, one could never know when it could be of need.

Before Arisa could make a come back, Suzuka got close to them, and talked so low only they could hear it.

"Get your allies close, and your enemies closer".

Arisa took her right hand to her chin, "I see, that makes sense".

Luckily for Hayate, Suzuka had somewhat tamed the beast known as Arisa Bannings.

In the meantime, Nanoha had managed to recover her composture.

She got close to her crush, and prayed the heavens to let her move.

"It's nice to meet you" she said extending her hand to Fate, who doubted for a bit befire extending her own. She knew that form if greeting, but it required her to touch others, so her shyness made it difficult to move.

When Nanoha finally got the blonde's hand on hers, she twisted her hand to the right, and gently forced the beauty in front of her to extend her hand further.

Kneeling in front of the red eyed girl, she kissed the back of the hand she had taken. Fate's reaction was immediate, a cute blush extending on her face.

"You must forgive my rudeness, my lady, it was not ny intention to keep you waiting, but you must understand my body refused to move in presence of a beauty as great as yours", Nanoha continued, and gave Fate a princely smile she didn't know she could manage.

Fate's blush extended even more, with great effort she managed to stutter a "Thank you".

Seeing that the school idol was completely under her control, Nanoha had a sudden burst of confidence that made her able to continue.

"Would you honour this humble servant of yours, with a lunch in this place, unworthy of yourself"

Fate could no longer think of an answer from that point, being a stranger to social interactions made her vulnerable to all kinds of compliments and flattery.

Instead she decided to return to the original topic.

"But math..."

"Do not worry about such mundane things, instead, let us enjoy the graces of your home"

Nanoha pointed a bit to the left, a pair of white wings had materialized on Fate's back, her school uniform had transformed to a white sundress with a really short skirt, leaving nothing to left to imagine.

Noticing the change, Fate freed her hand from Nanoha's and took several steps backwards.

Feeling selfcoconscious from her new attire, the angel used her left wing as a makeshift cover, taking it with her right hand as an .

Nanoha smiles calmly her body and mind both working in precise harmony, approaching the retreated beauty once again, she took the liberty to take away tje blonds makeshift shield.

A feather like touch on a feather like surface.

But it wasn't feathers what covered the angel's wings, as no feather could possibly felt as good as that.

A wonderful feeling, like nothing she had felt in her previous days, but paled in comparison to Fate's own skin.

Inspite of her lack strength, Nanoha was able to set the cover aside, her target being only a few inches away, those pink shiny lips that she knew would feel and taste even better.

Seeing her predator so close to her Fate tried to escape backwards again, finding the immovable barrier of the library wall.

Nanoha advanced again, not letting Fate time to react, she captured her pray's chin forcing her to look at her, tempting her.

She felt like a devil, a devil that would steel an angela innocence.

The brunette was surprised and satisfied to find Fate's sight to travel down to her lips, if only for a fleeting moment.

She had achieved more, much more so than she had proposed herself to do, but wanted more. She wasn't able to stop anymore.

"You mustn't... if you do... all of the world's pain will... forever"

Feeling all of the pains of the world forever, tasting those lips for a single second, somewhat Nanoha felt she was getting the best part of that deal.

Fate was not resisting anymore, Nanoha couldn't, blame her, a touch of heaven, a taste of hell, everything had to have a balance, one couldn't have one without the other, and taking them was Nanoha's decision, Fate had already done everything in her power to protect her, the decision was only hers.

Was she afraid? of course she was, but she forced herself to continue, their lips aproaching bit by bit, so close yet so far, the travel required each time a harder effort.

'Follow your heart', her father favorite phrase told her how to reach her prise, shutting down her rational mind, she allowed the most animalistic instincts to take control of her body.

Their lips finally met, the feeling was…

SPLASH

"Huh?, Ha?, What happened?", exploring her surroundings, Nanoha found the offending person standing a few feet away from her.

"Hayate I expect you to have a very good reason to..."

"Is that how you thank me?", Hayate asked her. Nanoha had absolutely no idea what the brunette was talking about.

Her friend pointed to her downside, lowering her gaze, the copper haired girl found the reason that had called for the rude awakening.

"The nurse is also coming back", Nanoha panicked, she didn't know what to do, thankfully her friend was faster to react, throwing the white sheet to Nanoha's body.

"Is everything alright, my god you're red!, do you have a fever?" the school nurse asked, seeing the girl's red face. Nanoha wanted nothing more but disappear in that same moment, she couldn't believe she had a dream like that in school, when had it started? why the hell didn't she noticed? it should have been obvious once Fate took out her wings!

Remembering how Fate was trying to cover her full body with her beautiful wings make her calm enough to be able to speak again.

"I'm okay!, I feel better, can I go on now?"

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked, placing her hand on Nanoha's forehead, she didn't want to take any chances, her job depended in her performance after all.

Nanoha nodded, but before she could stand Hayate pushed her back to the bed.

"What are you doing Nanoha-chan? you should get changed, your clothes are wet with sweat, you'll get sick if you don't take care of yourself! "

Nanoha remembered her clothes were indeed wet, not with sweat, but with the cold water her friend had used to wake her, still that had saved her from being catch doing "that" in school grounds so she played along, and closed the curtains to allow herself to change, taking Hayate's back that had a change of clothes in it for some reason she didn't wanted to know.

Having changed, Nanoha felt self conscious, the change of clothes her friend had handed her where Hayate's not her's, so the shirt was somewhat thigt, and the skirt shorter that she would have wanted to.

Saying their goodbyes to the school nurse, they left to return to the school library, at a slower pace than usual, in favor of saving some of Nanoha's dignity.

On their way to the near building, Nanoha made the question that had plagued her mind since some minutes ago, "How long?".

"Three weeks, more or less, we met at the hallway, we became friends a while after that", Nanoha nodded.

"didn't introduced her before because… I thought she wasn't as nice as she seemed" Hayate said honestly "was afraid she'd hurt you".

Nanoha nodded again, she knew Hayate was taking care of herself, in her own twisted, sick way, while also exploiting her weakness, and torturing her with bribery. Nanoha didn't know if she should feel thankful or not.

"How long?" Nanoha said.

Hayate smiled mischievously.

noticing her mistake Nanoha corrected herself, "since I fell to sleep".

About a minute after the introductions, just after Suzuka convince Arisa to let Fate help us.

'Figures'

"Why did you wake me with cold water"

"It was the fastest way"

Nanoha nodded, then frown, finding a bucket, filling it with water, if Hayate was lucky, or blackmailed one of the many janitors in school, it wouldn't take much time, but it wasn't the fastest way.

"Why did you have a change of clothes?" Nanoha asked suspiciously.

"If one of you needed a change of clothes, I wanted to see you in a mini"

'It was on purpose, of course with Hayate-chan is always on purpose', "didn't you say you would not do pranks anymore?!", Nanoha was about to hit Hayate really hard on the head, , but the brunette played her last card.

"Do you know who was going to take you here?" Hayate asked.

Nanoha stopped mid action, processing what the brunette just said.

"Fate?"

Hayate nodded.

"Would you really had liked if she saw you doing "That"?"

Nanoha shook her head, she would have died of shame if Fate, of all people, saw her doing that.

"Also I MEANT I'd stop doing pranks that could get me expelled"

Deciding, or more likely remembering, Hayate was not an enemy one would like to fight against, she mumbled a small thanks, and continued her way to the library.


End file.
